


Down For It

by JB Harris (LizAna)



Series: The Janto Files [20]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Absolute fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Jack didn't even try to hold out, M/M, Shameless Smut, janto, office sex again, pheromones causing problems, smut happens, this time its Ianto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 18:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15846900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAna/pseuds/JB%20Harris
Summary: Ianto is searching for something in the archives when he has an incident with some inappropriately stored alien tech, the same one that once sent Jack's pheromones into overdrive and cause the hub to go into lockdown. He figures because he's human with normal pheromones that probably no one will even notice... he might be a little bit wrong about that!(this technically follows on from my fic Lockdown, but you don't need to have read it to enjoy this.)





	Down For It

**Author's Note:**

> This came about from a comment left on Lockdown from Streamoflillies about what would happen in Ianto was the one who got dosed with the pheromones, which I thought would make a fabulous follow-up. It's taken me a little while to get around to it, but it's finally done!

“Ianto, have you found it yet? I haven’t got all sodding day.”

Owen’s voice over the comm in his ear made Ianto want to throw the box he was holding into the nearest wall in frustration.

“If I’d found it, Owen, do you think I’d still be down in the archives?” he asked in return, almost without any hint of irritation. Almost, but not quite.

“I don’t bloody know, do I? You could be taking a shag break with Harkness.”

“Our shag breaks are strictly regulated,” Jack put in before Ianto could answer. Presumably from his office where Ianto had left him with a stack of reports and strict instructions that they needed reviewing. “Ten-thirty a.m. and two-forty-five p.m. every day. It wouldn’t be fair to the rest of you if we didn’t follow Torchwood employment guidelines for breaks during working hours.”

For a long second there was silence as if Owen was actually seriously considering that they took shag breaks at the same time every day and Ianto rolled his eyes as he shoved the box he’d finished searching aside and pulled another one forward.

“Thank you for that sterling input, Harkness. I probably need vodka breaks now just to cope with the wildly inappropriate sexualization within my workplace.”

“Considering the story you told us yesterday,” Ianto replied in an exasperated voice. “About the woman with the piercings, I’m fairly sure you account for at least fifty percent of any sexualization in this workplace, Owen.”

“Just get me that damned particle identifier, would you?” The comms crackled, probably from Owen taking it out of his ear and tossing it on his desk.

Ianto heaved a sigh and dived a hand into the box he’d just grabbed and started searching through it. He didn’t know why Owen wanted the piece of tech that’d long ago been deemed broken and junk.

“I could do that much faster if Jack didn’t periodically come down here and haphazardly take out and put back things with all the sensibilities of a monkey whose been drinking gin.”

“Um, Ianto,” Jack said, sounding as if he didn’t know whether to be insulted or amused. “You know the comms are still open, right?”

“Good,” he shot back, pausing in his searching and rubbing his nose with the back of his hand because of the dust tickling it. “Maybe you’ll think twice next time before you mess up things I’ve already sorted out.”

He belatedly realised what he’d said and shook his head at himself.

“Probably not,” both he and Jack said at the same time.

He allowed himself a second to grin over that, before diving back into the box of useless broken junk.

“I could come down and give you a hand, you know.” Jack’s voice had lowered and held a note of unmistakable suggestiveness.

“As much as I’d enjoy your hand, Jack, I doubt it’d result in me finding Owen’s junk any faster— Ow!”

He jerked his hand back after catching it on something sharp inside the box.

“What’s wrong?” Jack’s voice had sharpened with concern. Accidents in the archives weren’t ever taken lightly—they’d all experienced them a number of times with unfortunate and varying results.

He held up his hand to see a small bead of blood on the tip of his ring finger, like a pinprick. “Nothing, just nicked my hand on something. It’s fine.”

Something glowed to life in the bottom of the box and his stomach flipped over with a small swell of apprehension. Cautiously, he shifted some other things aside to get a closer look. It took him a second to figure out what he was looking at, and when he did, he could only swear under his breath.

“Are you sure?” Jack was asking in his ear.

“Yes, yes. It’s fine. I’ll be up in a minute.” He tapped the comm off and reached down into the box to lift out the not-broken piece of tech that’d found its way into the jumble, probably thanks to Jack. He remembered this little devil from a few months ago—it’d sent Jack’s pheromones into overdrive.

As soon as he’d gotten within three steps of Jack that afternoon, it’d been like his entire body had suddenly forgotten how to function. He could hardly breathe, heart pounding, skin tingling, barely able to fight off the overwhelming desire to plaster himself to Jack from head to toe. It hadn’t helped that the hub had mistakenly identified the pheromones as a potentially dangerous substance and put them into lockdown. He’d escaped down to the archives for a while and then made himself stay at least several meters away from Jack at all times. Despite all his colleagues being present, he really had feared what he might do to and with Jack if he got within touching distance.

Of course, Jack being Jack, he’d eventually put himself into Ianto’s personal space and it’d probably been lucky they were standing within a few steps of Jack’s office. He hadn’t cared anymore who saw what or how much of a fool he made of himself. He’d just known that he’d needed Jack in a way he’d never needed him before. His insides had been burning and the only relief he would find was in Jack’s body. They’d stumbled into Jack’s office and despite the windows and semi-privacy, he’d taken Jack hard and fast over his desk. After that, they’d gone down to Jack’s bunker and had a marathon few hours of bliss before a pissed off Owen had called Jack’s cell phone and demanded they figure out a way to reverse the lockdown.

He’d read the report Jack had written about how the device had activated. Ianto lifted it closer, gaze roaming over the alien writing on the small screen of the hand-held device that actually looked like some kind of paddle. Something about the screen scrolling with information and then—

A fine mist erupted straight into his face and Ianto blinked before coughing slightly, a sweetness settling on his tongue.

Oh, shit. Why couldn’t he have remembered that part two seconds earlier? Well, no need to panic, he supposed. It hadn’t adversely affected Jack in anyway and had worn off after forty-eight hours. Plus, his pheromones as a 21st century man were negligible compared to Jack’s. No one would probably even notice.

He took the device back to the section it was supposed to be and set it in the appropriate place on the shelf and then got back to his search. About ten minutes later, he found what Owen wanted and headed back up to the main atrium of the hub.

“One particle identifier, non-functional,” he announced as he descended the stairs into Owen’s med bay.

“Finally!” Owen rolled over on his stool and snatched it out of his hands before scooting back to the desk he was working at.

Ianto hiked his hands on his hip and glared at the doctor’s back. “Why thank you, Ianto, for spending over an hour looking for this device that I was too lazy to go and find myself. Oh, and your coffee is bloody brilliant, even if I’ve never once said so.”

Owen spun slowly on the stool to look at him. He cocked an eyebrow and Ianto told himself he was imaging it, but the doctor’s gaze seemed to roam over him, before his expression warmed a little.

“You’re right, Ianto. Don’t know why I’ve been such a prat about it. Thanks, I do appreciate you going down to the archives to find this for me.” Owen’s lips lifted into what could almost be considered a charming smile. “And your coffee _is_ amazing. I could actually do with a cup right now. Pretty please?”

Both his eyebrows shot up, waiting for the punch line—for Owen to snap back to acerbic or insult him. Instead the doctor winked and then turned back to what he was doing.

Ianto frowned in confusion, not sure what’d just happened and wondering if he shouldn’t go get one of Tosh’s scanners to check for alien influence. Instead, he collected Owen’s dirty mug from his last coffee and then went up to Jack’s office.

The captain wasn’t even a quarter of the way through the reports even though Ianto had left them on his desk over an hour ago. Instead he was very studiously doodling on a note pad and only half-reading whatever was in front of him. He glanced up suddenly, however, as Ianto leaned across his desk to grab his blue and white stripe mug.

“Something wrong, you look worried,” Jack caught his wrist to stop him retreating.

“Owen just said thank you. And pretty please when he asked for a coffee.”

Jack arched an eyebrow. “Are you sure?”

“It does sound delusional, but yes, I’m sure.”

A smile spread across Jack’s face. “Think we should get Tosh to scan him?”

“That was my thought, yes,” he replied with a serious nod, leaving Jack laughing.

“Maybe he’s just finally realising he should appreciate you like I do.” Jack’s hand slid a little up his arm.

“I really hope Owen doesn’t try to _appreciate_ me in the same way you do, otherwise I might have to punch him.”

Jack spun his chair to fully face him, pulling him closer until Ianto was standing between his knees. “So I’m the only one who gets to appreciate you?”

Jack’s hands found their way to his outer thighs, but quickly slid up, and knowing Jack, he could guess their destination.

“Don’t ask questions you already know the answers to, it’s redundant,” he replied, capturing Jack’s wrists just before his hands could cup both his arse cheeks.

Jack pouted at him. “Can’t I appreciate you even a little bit right now?”

“Not in full view of your open office door.”

He went to step back, but Jack clamped both hands high on his thighs and tugged him forward until he lost his balance and tumbled against his chest, practically into his lap.

“What if I promise not to do anything they haven’t seen before?” Jack nuzzled into his neck, but he’d become an expert at evading Jack’s greedy hands at inappropriate times and quickly extracted himself.

“Later,” he told him firmly, even if part of him was tempted to slip away for a little while. It was almost two-forty-five. Maybe Jack’s shag break idea wasn’t such a bad—

“Coffee?” he blurted out, forcing his mind back into work mode.

Jack huffed a sigh and slowly rotated back to face his desk. “I suppose one of your coffees is the next best thing after your mouth on my—”

“Coming right up,” he told Jack with an admonishing shake of his head, before escaping the office. He stopped by Gwen and Tosh’s workstations to gather their mugs. Both women looked up as he passed by their desks, which was unusual. Most of the time he could have done a song and dance in front of them—especially Tosh when she was really concentrating on something—and they would barely notice him. Today, however, Gwen blinked up at him and seemed to do a double-take, while Tosh offered him a warm smile.

He shrugged it off and went to the kitchenette. When he turned around with the tray, he paused, disconcerted to find both women had apparently been watching him make coffee. He walked slowly up the steps. Gwen got up and came to meet him, taking the tray out of his hands.

“You’re always serving us so properly and politely, Ianto.” She offered him a wide, gap-toothed smile. “Maybe one of us should serve you for a change.”

“Um, I don’t mind.” He had to relinquish the tray lest they get into a tug of war over it and spill the coffees.

“Is that a new suit?” Tosh suddenly asked. “You look different today.”

“No,” Gwen immediately replied. “He’s done something different to his hair. It’s cute.”

_Cute?_

He just about had heart failure as the two women studied him intently, Tosh with a finger against her lips and Gwen with her head slightly titled.  

“Can I smell coffee?” Owen called as he came up the steps. He walked over and picked up his coffee from the tray. “What’s with the delay?”

“We were just trying to work out what was different about Ianto today,” Gwen told him.

Owen actually shifted around to look him up and down the same way he would when Ianto had seen him checking out a woman.

“He is looking quite fit. Maybe some of Jack’s charisma rubbed off on him.” Owen grinned, but it wasn’t the usual biting grin. It was almost… flirty?

“I mean,” Owen continued, a speculative gleam in his dark eyes. “When it comes to shagging blokes, I guess Ianto would be right up there—”

“Oh Christ,” he blurted out, backing up several steps to put some distance between them.

Oh God, no. The stupid pheromone device.

His back-peddling was abruptly interrupted when he collided with something very warm and solid behind him. Two large hands landed on his shoulders and pulled him back a little.

“What’s going on out here?” One of Jack’s hand slid across his middle, securing him against Jack’s chest.

“Nothing,” he replied quickly, subtly trying to shift out of Jack’s hold, but he only tightening his grip and pressed his hips into Ianto’s arse.

“Did I hear Owen start to say he wanted to shag you?” Jack’s voice was a low purr, leaving Gwen and Tosh giggling.

“I didn’t say I wanted to,” Owen said with exasperation. “Just that I probably would—”

“Enough!” he bit out before the doctor could finish that sentence.

“Jack, I really need to talk to you.” Giving up on trying to escape altogether, he wiggled around in Jack’s hold to face him, except that didn’t serve him any better, because right away, Jack caught his mouth in a kiss. It was all open mouth, wet, hot and left him fighting to hold onto coherent thought, despite the rest of the team standing a few steps away, undoubtably watching.

“Jack,” he managed to gasp out when Jack finally let him come up for air. “There’s something you need to know.”

“Later,” Jack moved in and latched his mouth to Ianto’s neck, in that exact spot below his ear that never failed to make his knees buckle.

“You need to listen to me,” he grabbed a fistful of Jack’s shirt and held on for dear life, knowing he wasn’t going to be able to turn around and face the others without giving them an eyeful—more of an eyeful than he and Jack were already giving them considering Jack was almost obscenely sucking on his neck in a way that was making his balls tighten.

“Down in the archives before, when I hurt my finger—”

“Mm-hmm?” Jack laved a tongue up his neck to his jaw line and he shuddered from head to toe.

“It was that device, the one that made your pheromones go into overdrive a few months ago.”

Jack paused, going still against him for a long moment before lifting his head to stare at him.

“You activated it?”

“Well, not on purpose,” he replied sheepishly, feeling his cheeks getting hot.

“Bloody bollocks!” Owen swore. “Not again.”

He glanced over his shoulder to find Owen strategically standing behind a nearby desk, hiding himself from the waist down. Tosh was blushing fiercely and Gwen was biting her lip, looking a little dazed.

“At least the hub didn’t go into lockdown this time?”

This only resulted in another curse from Owen, but from the way Jack was still pressed against him, Ianto could tell their boss was trying not to laugh.

“Everyone, go home. _Now_ ,” Jack ordered in a voice that brooked no argument.

“Don’t have to tell me twice,” Owen grumbled, snatching his jacket down from the stand and then holding it in front of his crotch as he practically fled toward the cog wheel door.

“But I just—” Tosh started, glancing at whatever was on her computer screen.

“Stay if you want,” Jack said with a careless shrug. “Just don’t expect us to be quiet. Ianto is a screamer when I really get him going.”

 _Oh God_. He dropped his forehead to hide his flaming face against Jack’s shoulder. How the hell was he ever supposed to look at either of them again without blushing, he had no idea.

“Come on, Tosh,” Gwen said, not doing a very good job at trying to hide the amusement in her voice. “When was the last time we got an afternoon off? We can go shopping.”

“Shopping?” Tosh repeated in the same tone of voice someone might have said _torture?_

When the cog wheel door rolled shut a few moments later, Ianto finally lifted his head as Jack smoothed his hands over him in stokes that hinted at the sensuality simmering beneath.

“As if you weren’t already irresistible enough,” Jack teased, a warm gleam of anticipation in his grey-blue eyes.

“Really, that’s all you’ve got to say?” Now that the others were gone, he started to relax beneath Jack’s touch.

“Lucky Owen didn’t crack onto you?” Jack didn’t even bother trying to keep a straight face after imparting that horrifying suggestion.

“Very funny,” he replied in a flat voice, not finding it quite as hilarious.

Jack leaned forward and nuzzled into his neck. “I should have realised straight away, but I’ve been on this planet so long, I’ve gotten lax with this kind of thing.”

“What do you mean?”

Jack licked him again, sending shivers skittering over his skin. “51st century heightened senses. You smell _amazing_. I just thought you must have bought a new aftershave I didn’t know about.”

“Oh,” he uttered, sinking deeper against Jack, eyes almost rolling into the back of his head as Jack clamped both hands on his arse and pulled them tight together, lips and teeth sending sparks of pleasure through him.

“Seriously,” Jack said, voice hoarse now. “I want to lick you everywhere.”

“Yes—God yes. Let’s do that. Now. Right now.”

Jack caught his mouth in a decadent kiss and hustled him backwards until the backs of his calves hit the couch cushions. By that time, his tie had disappeared, along with his jacket and the buttons on his waistcoat were not holding up under Jack’s nimble fingers. In a matter of moments, Jack had completely stripped him and tumbled him onto the couch.

True to his word, Jack was almost obsessive as he trailed his lips and tongue over his skin, tasting and nipping and teasing until Ianto was a writhing mess of over-sensitised nerves beneath him.

Jack was far from finished with him however. He shifted to straddle Ianto’s hips, unsurprisingly pulling a small bottle of lube from somewhere—the man was nothing if not prepared for sex anytime, anywhere—and slicked Ianto’s aching erection.

Before he could work out Jack’s intention, however, he’d shifted, grasping the base of Ianto’s shaft as he slowly sunk down on him, leaving both of them groaning.

Jack settled, taking him as deep as he could. He paused, smoky blue eyes catching his.

“Okay?” Jack panted, chest expanding rapidly with each quick breath.

Ianto could only nod, struck by the erotic beauty of Jack naked and set on top of him, Ianto buried deep in his body. Nothing had ever been more amazing or more perfect.

“Good,” Jack said with a wicked smiled before be began to move. And when he wrapped his hand around his own erection, Ianto just about had a coronary. He’d been wrong. Jack stroking himself while he rode him was his new favourite thing ever. It was fucking incredible.

He came too fast, too suddenly, almost violently, the sharp pleasure making his hips buck up against Jack as he arched his back, shouting—maybe screaming—exactly like Jack had said.

But bloody hell, he didn’t think he’d ever come that hard.

Jack followed him a bare half a second later, groaning his name in a way that shuddered all the way down his spine.

After a suspended moment in which he was sure neither of them were breathing, Jack gave one last shudder and then sunk down to collapse heavy and boneless in his arms.

“Are you sure we can’t put that device into the personal use archives?” Jack murmured, words almost slurring together.

“No,” he sighed, though he didn’t sound very convincing.

“Hmph,” Jack grunted in return.

“How many hours do you think we’ve got until the others come back?” he asked around a yawn.

Jack propped himself up on his elbows to look down at him. “Why? Got another one of those _lists_ in mind?”

Only Jack Harkness could make the word _list_ sound erotic. “No, I just don’t think I’m going to be able to move for a long while and don’t relish the idea of my team mates finding me sprawled on this couch naked and shagged beyond belief.”

Jack climbed off him with more energy that he would have given the man credit for having. He bent down and hauled Ianto up into a fireman’s carry.

“Jack!” he yelled indignantly. Of course, maybe he shouldn’t have been complaining. He now had a very nice—if somewhat upside down—view of Jack’s arse. “What are you doing?”

“Oh, Ianto Jones. You didn’t think I was done with you yet, did you?”

Oh. Oh bloody hell. That was exactly what he’d said to Jack the afternoon he’d been doused with the pheromone device.

“Jack, are you forgetting that I don’t have the stamina of a 51st century sex god?”

“Sex god, huh?” Jack repeated, sounding chuffed.

“I take it back,” he quickly amended. “I meant 51st century sexual deviant.”

“Too late.” In his office, Jack slid him to his feet—making sure they got as much body contact as possible on the way down. “You said it, now I’ve got to live up to it.”

“That was not a personal challenge!” His knees were already about to give out on him at even the mere thought of what Jack had in store for him.

Jack soundly slapped his arse, making him gasp. “Can’t help it. Pheromones. You’re like walking sex-crack.”

“Oh, that’s a lovely analogy,” he replied with a scowl.

Jack crowded closer to him, already recovered and ready for round two. “Fine, how about a walking sexy cup of addictive coffee?”

“If I give you something to put in your mouth, will that shut you up?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Nope,” Jack retuned with an unrepentant grin.

“Seems like it might be worth a try, though,” he murmured, tilting his head pointedly down.

“Oh yeah, it certainly is,” Jack murmured as he slowly dropped to his knees.

In the end, Ianto had to concede that they were both right…And just maybe that little device might accidently end up in the personal use section of the archives after all.

 

(You can read[ Lockdown here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15439665) if you haven't already!) 


End file.
